


Sastiel AU Compilation

by Mad_Birdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Different Sastiel AU drabbles that I write based on prompts found online. I will update the character list, tags, and archive warnings as I go.





	Sastiel AU Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee Shop AU. Ya gotta have 'em, they're a staple.

Sam doesn’t even bother to hide his yawn as he fishes a fiver from his wallet and hands it to the barista behind the counter. The barista, whose nametag reads “Cas” --  _ what an odd name for a guy _ \-- takes the money and gives him his change. He doesn’t bother to ask for a name, because this particular college student has been coming to this coffee shop every day for the last three weeks and ordering the same exact thing: a small hot tea, doesn’t matter what kind.

While he waits for the tea, Sam seats himself at the small table in the back corner of the shop and opens his laptop, connecting to the free wifi so that he can study. Cas watches him as he brews a cup of matcha green tea, the young man’s brow furrowed as he stares at the screen. Sam sighs and runs his hand through his hair.  _ I’ll never understand this physics crap _ .

Cas decides to take the tea over to Sam himself, instead of calling out his name, and when he sets the cup down gently, the college student jumps. “Sorry,” the barista says, his voice deep and slightly gravelly. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“No, no, it’s all right,” Sam says hurriedly, taking the cup of tea and sipping it with a grateful sigh. “I’m just on edge. I’ve got a physics exam in two days and the material just isn’t…”

“Physics?” Cas glances at one of the other baristas on staff, and she smirks at him, nodding. He smiles gratefully to her before sitting down across from Sam. “I think I can help you with that.”

“What?” The young man’s face is confused and surprised, and the barista chuckles.

“I may just be a barista at a coffee shop, but there’s more to me than meets the eye. What in particular is troubling you, Sam?”

“The theory of relativity.”

“Ah yes. Well, you see…” Cas spends the next four hours tutoring Sam, helping him understand the complexities of the universe. The same thing happens the next day, and then when the next day comes around, Sam’s not in there at his usual time.

The barista waits, admittedly a little anxious, to see if his pupil will come to the coffee shop again, and whether the news he brings will be good or bad. Two days after he knows Sam was supposed to have his test, it’s raining hard, and the coffee shop is more crowded than ever, people seeking shelter and warmth in the midst of their busy days.

Cas looks up from the grande cappuccino extra espresso he’s making to see a dripping wet Sam standing in the middle of the line, grinning like an idiot and waving wildly. Sooner than he realizes, the student is standing in front of him and practically shaking with excitement. “Cas!” he says, and most days the barista would be embarrassed that someone was shouting his name but today wasn’t one of those days. “I did it! I passed the test!”

“You did? That’s great!” His grin is almost as large as the young man’s, and he looks down at the register. “You know what, your drink’s on me today. Tea, as usual?”

Sam nods, smiling as he leans forward on the counter. “Please, that’d be great. I didn’t do as well as most of the others, but I passed. And it’s thanks to you, Cas.”

The barista shrugs, keeping his eyes down as a blush covers his cheeks. “It was the least I could do after you’ve been such a loyal customer here.”

“Still.” Sam’s hand reaches forward, cupping Cas’ cheek. “I’d like to repay you for your kindness.” Cas’ eyes are wide but he nods, and Sam leans forward, taking the barista into a searing kiss. The entire coffee shop breaks out into hoots and hollers around them, shouts of congratulations and “fina-fuckin-ly” filling the air. The two blush profusely and then Cas makes him his tea, and they sit at the corner table, holding hands and getting to know each other as more than the barista and the college student.


End file.
